


Building Houses

by KinkyKupcake



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: 221B Baker Street, Drunk John, Drunk Sex, Gay Sex, John Is Horny, John Watson - Freeform, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Oral Sex, Quickie, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes - Freeform, Sherlock bloody Holmes, Smut, Smutty, blowjob, john x sherlock - Freeform, just adding tags now, more than friends, sherlock x john
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:00:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21807835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkyKupcake/pseuds/KinkyKupcake
Summary: John is blowing Sherlock after a few too many glasses of whiskey.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 55





	Building Houses

**Author's Note:**

> Simple smut I wrote one day at 6am.. don't ask me why.
> 
> Edit! After some critiques I've amended some things i.e. John doesn't cum. Spoilers.

Trembling and unsure, Sherlock sits there stiff and ridged. Panting with his head thrown back. Sherlock Holmes is receiving a blow job. The virgin detective is being touched in a way he never in his wildest dreams thought he'd be touched. His hands, long and slim are unsure and shaking. Finally after a solid minute of analyzing, his hands dive into blonde locks. Long digits digging into the scalp of his dearest most treasured companion and the giver of this glorious job. Doctor John Watson.

Moaning with delight of some more contact John continues his work. Licking and sucking on the pale length of this most delicious dick, a dick he's been wanting to have in more ways the he'd care to say. The length of one Sherlock Holmes. This wasn't planned. They were just casually sitting, talking over some fine aged scotch, which John took too much of a fancy too. Helping himself to three glasses, half a glass still sits abandoned on the coffee table. John threw absolute caution to the wind and just dove in. Kissing the brilliant mastermind, it was lovely. Of course very teeth and tongue due to John's drunkenness and Sherlock's lack of knowledge on the subject. Lots of heavy petting and moany kisses lead to this. John sliding off the sofa onto his knees before Sherlock whom was catching his breath. Unzipping the mans unnecessarily tight jeans to free the wonder he's been dreaming off for months.

"Uah!-" Grunts Sherlock as John fully takes him in his mouth. The sensation is unreal, its wet, it's warm, it's.. new. Panting out moans Sherlock looks down at his friend, watching the smart mouth work on his length, taking more and more in. It's a wonder it fits, Sherlock ponders as he tangles his fingers into Johns hair even more, which receives a moan from below.

Eyes meet now as John gets down to the base, he has a glint in his eye which just causes Sherlock to heat up more, cursing the blush creeping across his face. Sherlock doesn't like to be in the mercy of others but John Watson is enjoying it, very, very much.

Hands roam up and slide under the silk of the gorgeous purple shirt John loves so much, popping a few buttons opens the shirt to reveal pale, smooth and slightly pink skin of his friends chest. John can see perked nipples which delight him very much. As a doctor he knows this is a good sign. A sign that he's doing a good job and Doctor Watson always does a good job.

"Ooh fu~" Sherlock breaths out as his dick gets worked over. John's mouth and talented tongue lap and slide along him oh so beautifully. Why haven't we done this before? Quizzes Sherlock. But before he can answer it his head is thrown back with a glorious moan. His aching balls are being tugged and played with oh so nicely, just the feeling alone could make him hit his high already but he wants to enjoy it more. Biting his lip, calming his mind, Sherlock pants and moans, very much enjoying every sensation.

Rough fingers wrap around him now, pulling and pumping him in time with Johns wet mouth pulling and pushing back down along the length. How he loved having Sherlock Holmes. The one and only at his mercy. He could stop and just let him beg to continue. He could just tease the head, licking at the sensitive slit, drinking up the precum. He could make it last and last but if he was in his right mind he would but scotch has taken over and just wants its fill so he's not stopping. Pulling and tugging at the large glands with his free hand, surprisingly clean shaven is Sherlock. John moans around the flesh pulsing in his mouth, his own erection causing him trouble within his tight jeans, why did he have to wear the tight jeans? He curses to himself as he squirms and tries to grind his own need against the sofa, the floor, any point of contact.

"Oh n-uuah!" Fingers tighten in John's locks as the brilliant Mr Holmes is starting to come undone. Johns speed picks up, lapping and sucking in a frantic pace. Making more mess and sound then needs be but he wants this. Just as much as Sherlock does.

With a few more tugs and suction, loud moans echo the small space, the brilliant detective hits his high. Shooting his load into Johns awaiting mouth.

Ridged and tight, breathless and still as he watches the fireworks dance then fade behind his eyelids, Sherlock breaths and sink down back to earth.

Pulling away slowly and careful to keep as much in his mouth as he can, John sits back before swallowing the sour and thick seed. Panting he looks up at his dear friend, an absolute mess now with saliva, sweat and seaman staining his beautiful body. John almost feels a bit guilty. He hope he hasn't ruined their friendship. Oh god what if he has?! Blinking and coming back to his senses John scrambles to his feet and look down at the younger man.

Sherlock doesn't see this as he's still panting and drawing his thoughts. 'What do I do? Blame the alcohol! Yes good idea!' Before John can completely map out his escape route his hand is being tugged down which tanks him out his panicked mind to see Sherlock is looking at him with a small tired smile and long fingers wrapped around John's large hands.

"That was... fantastic" Chuckled Sherlock which eases John a little, enough to calm down.

"Glad you uh.. liked it" John clears his throat and stands up right, a nervous tick he has. Trained so well into him from his army days.

Smiling more now Sherlock sits up and pulls John to sit on the sofa with him. It's odd and a little frightening that Sherlock isn't saying much. John itches to ask why but doesn't dare, at least not right now.

They sit there, hand in hand for what felt like forever but in reality lasted more like three minutes. John feels like he's being interrogated, his army training is taking over and he's refusing to talk. Instead he builds a house in his mind. Though he's sweating and twitching now.

"John" Breaks the silence and John's panic attack. Looking at his friend, John can see Sherlock looks worried. Shaking his head and clearing his throat once more John smiles and speaks. "I'm fine- are you? Fine? Good? H-How are you?"

With a smile and a pat of the hand Sherlock nods and sits up right to fix his clothes. "Of course I'm fine. That's was most pleasant" Smiling once more, John feels like there's a but coming up and with Sherlock it's more than likely. "But-" and here it is John groans and sulks back into the sofa. "I have some pointers for next time. You shou-" John pats his knees and stands up, walking to the kitchen to escape Sherlock rant. Sherlock bloody Holmes is lecturing John on how to improve his oral sex.

John just ignores this and makes a cup of tea.


End file.
